A Happy Fourth Of July (or not)
by sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: I know this late but I try hard to do these things!Anyway its the Fourth of July and the Sonic crew are going to a picnic to celebrate but not all seems to go so well!The day starts with fights,hammers,and getting tackled by random fan-girls!How will Sonic and the others survive the day?And what funny and unexpected things will happen on this Fourth of July with the crew?


**Me:Happy Fourth of July Folks!*fireworks go off in the background*  
>Sonic:Someone's happy!<br>Me:Naw...didn't the fireworks that Tails helped set up say that?  
>Tails:Yeah...we worked all day on that!<br>Sonic:No it was-  
>Knuckles:Pathetic<br>Me:I like to see you do better than that Red!  
>Knuckles:Ok..*pulls out sparklers and fireworks out of gloves*<br>Tails:Are those even legal?  
>Knuckles:I got them from Shadow and Rouge.<br>Sonic:Yeah...they're not legal.  
>Shadow:What's that supposed to mean Hedgehog?<br>Sonic:It means the stuff you do is illegal and stupid!  
>Shadow:Well what I'm about to do to you must be really stupid!*tackles Sonic*<br>Me:Ok…Tails you want to do the reviews for once?  
>Tails:Sure...enjoy this story and please do review because its the Fourth of July and this story is more complicated than it seems!<br>Me:Que Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**  
>Sonic was lying on the roof of Christopher Thorndyke watching as the first cracks of dawn started to appear up in the sky;unnoticeable at first but as the minutes started to tick by the sun started to show its bright and sunny face to the rest of Station Square. Sonic sighed happily as he started to hear the birds chirping as they flew away from the trees to look for their early meals.<p>

"Hey Sonic!"Yelled a deep voice that Sonic would recognize from a mile away... Knuckles! Sonic leaned over the side of the roof before spotting the said echidna staring up at him.

"Hey Knuckles what're you doing here?"Asked Sonic before jumping down from the roof and landing in front of the red echidna.

"Chris invited me to a picnic for the Fourth of July tonight."Replied Knuckles before walking up to the door to knock.

"Hey Knuckles you really shouldn't be knocking this early." Said Sonic as he took a few steps back away from Knuckles and the door.

"Why should I-"

"IT'S 5:30 IN THE MORNING!"Yelled an angry voice that interrupted Knuckles as he tried to duck the angry hammer of Amy Rose who was wearing a pink night gown and had curlers in her hair.

"Hey calm down Hedgehog!"Screamed Knuckles as he kept ducking and dodging the wild hits before Amy began to calm down slightly.

"Knuckles can you tell me why you're here at 5:30 in the morning?"Asked Amy as she still held the hammer over her head;ready to whack him if his answer isn't good enough.

"Well…,"Trailed off Knuckles as he glanced over to a doubled over Sonic who was having a hard time not falling onto the grass."Sonic told me to come over and ask you if you wanted to go on a date with him on the picnic tonight!"Finished Knuckles as Amy's hammer disappeared before she got hearts in her eyes.

"Sonikku wants to go on a date?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Sonikku!"Screamed Amy as she ran over to the recovering Sonic who got up and started to run around the mansion with Amy chasing him as huge hearts floated around her.

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Later...<strong>

Sonic,Knuckles,and Amy_(Amy's curlers had fallen out so her hair was all frizzled from the dirt)_ were all sitting in the kitchen covered from head to toe in glass and dirt stains with the others standing over them;arms crossed and annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Ok...before you three explain your stories on why you woke up all of us I have one question...who started this?"Asked Chuck as both Amy and Sonic pointed at Knuckles before he could even react.

"Wait what you're not going to blame this on me!"Yelled Knuckles as he pointed angrily at Sonic."HE should've warned me not to wake up Amy!"

"Hey Knucklehead don't switch over the blame on me!I tried to warn you about waking up people but you knocked anyway!"

"You should've warned me faster!I mean you're the fastest thing alive!"

"Said the one who also could hardly duck Amy's hammer!I mean aren't you supposed to one of the strongest people here!"

"Don't try me Hedgehog!"

"You also caused Amy to chase me by telling her I was going to take on a date!"

"You were laughing up a storm after Amy tried to slam me with her hammer instead of helping me!"

"Since when did you need help?"

"Weird because right now I think you need some help!"Finished Knuckles as he pounced on Sonic causing both of their chairs to slam onto the kitchen floor as everyone in the room let out a huge sigh as they watched Knuckles try to slam Sonic into the floor while Sonic himself tried to kick Knuckles off of him.

"No fighting in my kitchen!"Yelled Ella as the boys ignored her and continued fighting on the floor.

It wasn't until a few seconds later when Sonic gave a yell of pain when everyone instantly began to work the boys apart from each others grips but it wasn't easy when both of them had an iron locked grip on each other. Both boys finally gave in to the resistance causing the others to be thrown back as they went flying in different directions much to the dismay of everyone. A few seconds went by as everyone began to get up while dusting off themselves before Tails_(who was the first one to recover)_ ran over to help Sonic up while Chris ran over to Knuckles and helped him up.

"Sonic and Knuckles are you guys okay?"Asked Chris as both Sonic and Knuckles nodded as they dusted themselves off.

"Sonic are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah why Tails?"

"You're holding your hand over your stomach."Replied Tails as everyone looked over to Sonic to see him holding his hand protectively over his stomach.

"Remove your hand Sonic"

"But-"

"No 'buts'!"Argued Ella with Sonic as he finally removed his hand revealing a large red puffy spot in the middle of his stomach.

"That's why you cried out?"Asked Knuckles as he stared at the spot on Sonic's stomach in shock.

"Come here Sonic let me help you clean that up."Offered Ella as she lead Sonic, who was trying to convince her otherwise, out the door.

"Ok...since everyone's already awake we mind as well go shopping for the items for the picnic tonight."Said Chuck as everyone agreed before they went outside the door to get prepared well...almost everyone except Knuckles and Amy.

"Hey...Amy?"Started Knuckles as Amy was getting a drink of water.

"Hmm…"

"Do you think I would've hurt Sonic worst then I already had?"Amy turned around, shocked at the fact that Knuckles actually looked sincere for hurting Sonic a few minutes ago.

"No."

Now it was Knuckles turn to be shocked as he stared at the not angry but instead an sympathetic Amy who looked Knuckles right in the eye."What?"

"Knuckles I know you lose your temper as easily as I lose mine but I think we both know our limits."Replied Amy as Knuckles stood there, confusion shown easily on his face."Knuckles even though you lose your temper you know when to stop and you also know that you would never hurt someone no matter how angry you are especially someone like Sonic."Finished Amy as she washed out her cup before putting back.

"Thanks Amy."

"No problem Knuckles it is the Fourth of July after all...the day where I feel little more nicer than usual."Said Amy with a smile before she walked off leaving Knuckles smiling with new respect for the hedgehog.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready?"Asked Chuck as everyone expect Sonic(<em>who was outside the limo sporting a new bandage around his stomach)<em>inside the limo nodded their heads in reply before the limo started up and backed out the driveway;then hitting the road before they drove towards town.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Minutes Later...<strong>

Sonic's foot was tapping softly against the pavement as Chuck gave everyone instructions on what to buy at the stores for the picnic under the fireworks when all of the sudden Rouge and Shadow showed up at the alley that they were talking at.

"Hey folks we heard you were having a fireworks picnic with the rest of Station Square and came to ask if we could join you."Asked Rouge as she elbowed Shadow in the ribs.

"Hmph...please?"Mumbled Shadow as crossed arms angrily as he glared ahead at the wall.

"How should we allow them to come guys?" Asked Sonic as nodded their heads even surprisingly Knuckles.

"Alright that means more people can help us get our shopping done faster!Okay everyone split up so we can hurry up and prepare for the picnic!"Yelled Chris as everyone scattered to grab partners before screaming out what they were getting for the picnic and running off into that certain store.

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge,Shadow,and Chris<br>**  
>"Why exactly did we pick fireworks?"Complained Shadow as they were walking down the aisle<em>(Oh Yeah Shadow has fireworks again)<em>.

"Because according to the kid the others had gotten the other jobs before we could even open our mouths Shadow!"Replied Rouge for the fifth time as she,Chris,and Shadow walked down the aisle of the store they had entered a few minutes ago.

" So...kid how many fireworks are we supposed to buy?"Asked Rouge as she stared up a at a display showing a bunch of different colored fireworks.

"Grandpa said we could buy three fireworks to contribute at the fireworks display Downtown Station Square."Answered Chris as he went and picked his own kind of firework while Rouge searched for hers.

Now let's go to Shadow where he is seen picking up a firework with a specific design written on the side of it."Hmm… perfect!"Murmured Shadow smugly as he went to meet up with Rouge and Chris;hoping they already picked their own fireworks before he walked out the store.

"HEY IT'S SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"Screamed a high pitched voice before thousands of people instantly began to race after Shadow for autographs.

"Snap!"Said Shadow as he began to try to outrun the crowds through the small aisles helplessly."GET BACK YOU BEASTS!"Screamed Shadow only to get tackled by an fan-girl until the rest of the crowd of fan-girls showed up and began to assault with hugs and kisses."HELP!"Screamed Shadow as his voice was instantly covered by the wave of fan-girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles,Sonic,and Tails<br>**  
>"I'm surprised you didn't want to do fireworks Sonic!"Exclaimed Tails as he,Sonic,and Knuckles searched through a different for food.<p>

"I thought someone else already picked it!Aw man…" Exclaimed Sonic as Tails giggled while Knuckles only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What should we get...other then chilidogs!"Added Tails when he saw Sonic's mouth opened only to close back in disappointment.

"I say we should get some grapes."Implied Knuckles as he walked over to the fruit aisle not waiting for an reply.

"Tails we should-"

"Sonic I already said something other than chilidogs."

"I know!I was about to say how about we get some watermelons?"Asked Sonic as he pointed over to the fruit section that Knuckles just entered.

"Ok fine how about this I go find some other foods while you get the watermelons and apparently the grapes too!If you see anything else just grab it and meet me by the cashier ok Sonic?"

"Ok see ya Tails!"Replied Sonic as he jogged off to the fruit section only to see Knuckles trying his best not to devour the grapes he held in his hands."Knuckles!"

"Hmm…",Knuckles looked up from the delicious grapes only to see a smug looking Sonic.

"Really Knuckles?"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Knuckles only shrugged his shoulders before grabbing handfuls of grapes out of the crate they were laying in. Sonic rolled his eyes before walking along the aisle looking for any signs of watermelons while also looking out for the grape craving echidna.

"Ah ha!"Yelled Sonic before he walked over to the few crates that held what he was searching most for...watermelons!Sonic grabbed hold of a huge watermelon that almost threatened to lower him to the ground when all suddenly went downhill.

"LOOK IT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!"Yelled a high pitched as a mob of people started to surround the area Knuckles and Sonic were.

"UH OH!"Was the last thing Sonic said before he began to run with Knuckles not to far behind as they hurried to the cashier where surprisingly Tails was waiting.

"Hurry up Tails we got t-"Was all Sonic could say as a fan-girl tackled both him and Knuckles to ground before covering them in a mountain of hugs and kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy,Cream,and Cheese<br>**  
>"I can't believe we got stuck with getting the blankets,and the plates and cups!"Whined Amy as she,Chuck,and Cream were walking down one of the aisles.<p>

"It's not so bad Miss Amy!We could have fun on this shopping trip!"Cheered Cream as Cheese gave an happy audible,"chao",in reply.

"I doubt it Cream."Replied Amy as she walked down the aisle before spotting the paper plates and cups on the top shelf.

"Cream how about you go and find some blankets for us to sit on tonight while I get the paper plates and cups."Implied Amy before Cream nodded and ran down the other aisles looking for the blankets.

"Ok here we go!"Yelled Amy as she jumped in the air trying to reach the items she desired but was always a few inches short from her goal.

"Hmm… ah ha!"Said Amy as she pulled out her hammer and whacked the both of the items right off the shelf in one swing."Finally!"Cried Amy as she scooped up both of her things before putting away her hammer.

"LOOK IT'S AMY ROSE!"Screamed a voice before a huge crowd started to take off after Amy.

"Uh oh…"Trailed off Amy as the crowd tackled her to the ground causing any sounds of help to be cut off.

* * *

><p><strong>Back To Normal<br>**  
>Chuck pulled up the limo to the curb as everyone who was inside walkedlimped out towards the mansion.

Chris and Rouge were helping Shadow who was covered in kissy marks and scratches,Tails and Chuck were helping Sonic and Knuckles who were also covered in kissy marks,scratches,and both of their spines were frazzled and a little flattened,and last but not least Cream was helping Amy who was covered in red skid marks from falling on the floor,and few scratches but at the very least okay.

* * *

><p>"Is it me or does everybody all of the sudden seem more riotie than normal?"Asked Knuckles as they were in the bathroom trying to rub off the red markings off their bodies.<p>

"Are the kissy marks not enough evidence for you Echidna?"Replied Shadow annoyingly as rubbed extra hard to rid himself of the vile markings.

"Hey Shads cut him some slack!Anyway they are more riotie than usual...probably because its the Fourth of July." Replied Sonic as he stood between Knuckles and Shadow before they had a fist fight in the bathroom.

"Hmph...I hate to admit Faker but you're right."Said Shadow as he rubbed off the last bit of lipstick that was on his chest.

"What's so important the Fourth of July anyway?"Asked Knuckles as he pulled a bow out of his spines before frowning at Sonic and Shadow as both of them had smirks on their faces.

"You really know nothing Echidna...we celebrate the 4th of July because that's the day we gained independence."Replied Shadow as he watched Knuckles be pulled back by Sonic to avoid hitting Shadow. Before Knuckles could break free from Sonic and give Shadow a piece of mind...and fist;someone banged at the bathroom door.

"Are you boys ready yet?"Screamed a smooth voice that the boys recognized as Rouge the Bat.

"Why you hustling us Bat?You want to come in here and fix your _makeup_?"Said Knuckles as he tossed his towel in the laundry basket before smirking at Rouge who opened the door with a frown darkening her face.

"That's not any of your personal business Knuckie!But I see you've finally gotten lipstick of your girlfriends off your face."Countered Rouge as Knuckles blushed a slight red before walking out the room while pushing into the shower.

"ARGH!"Yelled Rouge as she slipped into the tub as the curtains went down with her. Sonic and surprisingly Shadow both started to laugh as Rouge yanked off the curtain and death glared at both of them.

"Don't laugh at me!At least help me out so I can go and teach that Knucklehead how to _really _treat a lady."Mumbled Rouge darkly as both Shadow and Sonic went to help her out before she flew out into the hall.

"Shadow…"

"What Faker?"

"Help me get the camera."

"What are-"

"Just trust me."Finished Sonic as he walked out into the hall with Shadow following closely;looking everywhere for the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>15 Minutes Later…<strong>

"Stupid Bat with her stupid face…",Mumbled Knuckles as he sat in the kitchen with a bag of ice on top of his head and huge red,white,and blue glasses that were hanging low on his face;while trying to avoid the sounds of laughter that were emitting from the living in the living room Sonic_(who was wearing a fake glittery star spangled necklace),_Tails_(who had on some kind of headband that had two stars springing out of the top)_ and Shadow_(who forcefully had to put on a red,white,and blue tie)_were watching the video Sonic had inquired while watching Knuckles and Rouge battle it out_(more likely Knuckles hadn't expected there to to be a battle and ended up getting the snot beaten out of him)_.

"ALRIGHT!"Screamed Knuckles as he walked out of the kitchen with the bag still on his head."Give up the camera and no one will get hurt!"

"Too late for that Knux!"Replied Sonic as he and Tails started to snicker before Knuckles tried to tackle Sonic again when...a voice called out.

"WE'RE COMING GUYS!"Screamed a high pitched voice as all the girls,Chuck,and Chris walked down downstairs wearing their clothes for the fireworks.

Amy was wearing a dress that resembled her regular one except it was colored like the star spangled banner with red,white,and blue boots,and instead of her usual headband she was wearing a blue headband with red and white stars.

Cream was wearing,like Amy,a dress that resembled her usual dress except it was red,white, and blue all over and she had on black Mary James.

Rouge herself had on what resembled a star-spangled banner sundress with with blue high heels had on a simple dress that was a dark blue with white stars and red high heels.

Chris and Chuck were wearing their regular clothes except they were either red or blue.

All boys who were downstairs all had their jaws wide open in surprise.

"What are we waiting for let's get ready to go to the picnic!"Screamed Amy as she and Cream ran past the shocked walked down the stairs before approaching both Shadow and Knuckles with a smirk on her face.

"Close your mouth boys before you get flies in there."Said Rouge as she closed both Shadow and Knuckles mouths before going to help Ella and others prepare the picnic baskets.

"Wow…",sighed all the boys except Chris and Chuck as they only rolled their eyes before following the girls into kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>On The Way To The Picnic<br>**  
>"Why couldn't I've ran to the picnic?"Asked Sonic as he leaned against his seat in total boredom.<p>

"Would you've prefer getting trapped in the mob?"Questioned Chuck as Sonic only sighed in response.

"How long till we get there Grandpa?"Asked Chris as he stared out the window at all the decorations in the city.

"About 20 minutes."Replied Chuck as Sonic sat up in surprise.

"Wait!We have to wait 20 minutes to get there?"Asked Sonic;almost not believing his ears until Chris nodded in reply causing Sonic to sit back and mumble quietly to himself.

"What's wrong Faker can't handle a few measly minutes?"Questioned Shadow as Sonic frowned in his direction.

"Well...I bet you can't handle a few minutes in here either!"

"Try me!"

"If you say so…"Trailed off Sonic before he leaned over to Shadow and whispered something into his ear. Shadow's eyes went big before he opened the door and leaped onto the pavement and ran ahead of the limo.

"What did you say Sonic?"Asked Tails as everyone turned to the smug looking hedgehog.

"Nothing...just told him why he shouldn't be in the limo for long."Said Sonic as he crossed his arms behind his glanced over to Sonic for a few more seconds before shrugging their shoulders and enjoying the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Picnic<br>**  
>Sonic and the others were now walking through the park carrying the items they needed on the picnic while Shadow himself was arguing with Rouge about what happened in the limo.<p>

"I have told you already the answer is no!"

"Come on Shadow how come you won't just tell me?"

"I don't want to talk about it Rouge!"

"Just give me one hint!"

"Ok…"Shadow sighed before he leaned over to Rouge."...No!"Screamed Shadow in Rouge's sensitive ear before walking away annoyed.

"What could've be so bad that Shadow doesn't want to tell me?"Murmured Rouge as she rubbed her sore ear before walking faster to catch up with Shadow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<br>**_  
><em>"Well...I bet you can't handle a few minutes in here either!"<em>

_"Try me!"_

_"If you say so…",Trailed off Sonic before he leaned over to Shadow and whispered into his ear."Remember a few months ago when you lost a bet and had to dye your fur pink and blue?What would Rouge and the others say if they were to the 'Ultimate Lifeform' looking like a giant ball of cotton candy on legs?"_

_Shadow blushed an hopefully unnoticeable blush before he opened the door and leaped onto the pavement and ran ahead of the limo._

_**_Flashback Over_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic and Cream<strong>_**  
><strong>_  
>Sonic put down the supplies he was carrying before he was suddenly pulled away by Cream.<p>

"What is it Cream?"Asked Sonic as Cream kept pulling him into the field next to where the firework display was happening.

"I saw the how the field was filled with flowers and I wanted to make the others flower crowns!"Replied Cream with enthusiasm as dragged Sonic gently over to a bed of flowers.

"And you want me to help you pick flowers?"

"Yes please!"

"Ok Cream."Cream smiled before she hugged Sonic happily.

"Ok ok let's hurry up so you can make those crowns and help the others set up."

"Ok Mister Sonic!"Replied Cream before she and Sonic both began to kneel down into the grass and pick flowers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris,Tails,and Chuck<br>**  
>"Thanks for helping us carry the fireworks Tails."Said Chris as he,Chuck,and Tails carried the three fireworks where they were firing all of them as soon as the sunset-ted. Finally they reached the place they met up with a lady who was looking off of an clipboard and giving instructions to others who were hurriedly setting up the fireworks.<p>

"Excuse me?"Asked Chuck before the lady registered his voice and turned to him.

"Oh how may I help you?"

"We brought these fireworks to donate at the fireworks display."

"Oh thank you very much."Thanked the lady as she took the three fireworks from the boys before handing them off to some of the other the boys were about the leave the same lady stopped them again with a shout.

"Hey wait!Aren't are you guys the ones who help defend Station Square from Dr. Eggman?"Asked the lady as she mainly stared at Tails who was blushing lightly.

"LOOK IT'S TAILS PROWER!"Yelled someone as a mob suddenly appeared around three friends.

"Uh oh!Chris and Chuck grab onto me!"Cried Tails as Chuck and Chris grabbed Tails outstretched hands before he started to twirl his namesakes together and taking off into the air;far away from the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Back To Normal<br>**  
>Cream and Sonic return in time to see Knuckles chasing Cream's chao,Cheese around the area they were set up at.<p>

"..."Sonic and Cream stared as Knuckles kept jumping up and down like an idiot trying to grab the chao.

"I SAID NO SO LE-"Shadow went silent from yelling at Rouge when he saw Knuckles jumping up and down at the chao who had his paws covering something.

Tails, Chris,and Chuck landed softly on ground before waving over to the crew."Guys we almo-" Trailed off Tails as he,Chris,and Chuck watched Knuckles jump and snatch at chao while Amy walked over smiling at the staring crew.

"Hey guys!"

"Umm...Amy?"Asked Sonic as Knuckles came an inch close to grabbing the chao before Cream finally decided to go over and talk to Knuckles.

"Yes Sonikku?"

"Why is Knuckles chasing Cheese?"

"Well...Cheese tried to eat all of the grapes that were inside the basket but Knuckles caught him and...this happened."Explained Amy as Knuckles was finally calmed down by Cream who gave Knuckles the grapes Cheese took.

"Oh…"Said everyone as Ella came over to inform them that the fireworks were about to start.

Everyone sat down on their own blankets as the sun started to set completely almost leaving everyone in darkness if it wasn't for the streetlights that helped light up the huge park they were sitting in.

"How long until the fireworks start firing?"Asked Sonic as they sat down to eat.

"Any minute n-"Trailed off Ella as a evil laugh echoed throughout the park.

"OHOHOHOHO!IT'S ME DR. EGGMAN!"Laughed the voice as Eggman appeared above everyone.

"What are you doing here EggHead?"

"I came to drop off a nice little gift for you Rodent!"Yelled Dr. Eggman as a small thing that resembled a..._stick of dynamite dropped from his EggMobile!_

"Guys I think we should start running!"Yelled Sonic as everyone scattered away from the dynamite before it went off and shot up in the sky with a small **'Boom!'**

"Wait...that's not a stick of dynamite its a firework!"Yelled Tails as everybody stared up at the message in the sky.

'_Happy Fourth of July readers even though this is a day late I wish you a happy weekend with your family! Signed,Eggman The Most Awesome Scientist Ever!'  
><em>  
>"<em>T<em>hat's your typical Eggman for ya."Mumbled Sonic as the message slowly began to dissipate.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Minutes Later…<strong>

_"Lucky no one was injured in the unexpected firework display from which allows us to continue as planned with the fireworks display!"_Announced a man on a microphone as everyone started to cheer;happy that their Fourth of July wasn't ruined because of Eggman.

Everyone slowly began to go back to their blankets...all except Knuckles who dragged Sonic away from the others by one of his quills.

"What's up Knux?"Asked Sonic as soon as Knuckles released him.

"Sonic I'm sorry for earlier when I punched you."Apologized Knuckles as he pointed at the bandage covering the middle of Sonic's stomach.

"Hey its ok Knux-"

"No its not Sonic!I could've hurten you worse than what I did yesterday!"

"But you didn't Knuckles!"Screamed Sonic as Knuckles backed up a bit knowing that Sonic was serious."I understand that you think that since you have such a huge temper that you can't control it but you're wrong Knuckles!If I know anything about you its that you would never _ever _hurt someone on purpose or without a reason."Said Sonic as he looked Knuckles in the eye showing the one thing that Knuckles thought he would ever see...seriousness.

"Thanks Sonic...and don't tell anybody what happened here or else."Said Knuckles as he pushed Sonic lightly to show he was playing...somewhat.

"You're welcome Knux...and yes I'm gonna tell the others,now...EAT MY DUST!"Yelled Sonic before taking off and leaving a annoyed Knuckles covered in dust.

"That's Sonic for ya...GET BACK HERE HEDGEHOG!"Screamed Knuckles as he raced after the hedgehog.

"OH AND HAVE A GREAT FOURTH OF JULY WEEKEND FOLKS!"Yelled both Sonic and Knuckles as they continued to race away off the screen;a skull firework is then seen going off in the background.

"SHADOW!"Yelled everyone as they saw the display.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Well there's my late...story!<br>Sonic:Wait Knuckles why are you still holding those fireworks?  
>Knuckles:Because I'm about to light them.<br>Tails:Wait that's a reall-*gets muffled by Shadow*  
>Sonic:What Tails was say-*gets muffled by Shadow*<br>Shadow:Tails said to light them Knuckles.  
>Knuckles:Are you sure-<br>Shadow:Just light them!  
>Me:This is really gonna end badly isn't it?<br>Sonic&Tails:*nods helplessly*  
>Knuckles:*lights fireworks before they explode into the ceiling*<br>Everybody:*covered in smoke*  
>Me:You were supposed to light it outside!<br>?:WE KNOW YOU HAVE ILLEGAL FIREWORKS COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! Me:*pushes Shadow and Knuckles outside*  
>Tails:Was that appropriate?<br>Sonic&Me:Yes!**  
><strong>Me:Let's finish this up!<br>Tails&Sonic&Me:HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY WEEKEND AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY SO WE CAN HAVE A HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!  
>Sonic:Was that some kind threat towards us?<br>Tails:I think that was…  
>Sonic&amp;Tails:Please review this story or else we may get tortured!<br>Me:Hmph...maybe I should push them out the door too?Anyway BYEEE!**


End file.
